If Only She Knew
by lemonlime7up8
Summary: Mini and Franky and how their feelings develop for each other.  Currently written in series 5.  The story develops more in the later chapters.  Mentions of Hardlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins**

**Also, chapters get better as the story goes on the whole formatting thing got messed up. **

**Franky's POV**

"I love you", I whispered quietly.  
>"I know you do." she said looking at me intently.<br>"Yeah you do." I said lying to myself because she didn't know the truth.  
>"I love you too." she said glancing down at her interlocked hands resting in her lap.<br>"I know." I said grinning at her.  
>"So what's this all about?" she asked.<br>"I don't know." I said not making eye contact. I had to get out of here. This was a mistake. She must have noticed the look on my face.  
>"Hey what's wrong?" she asked scooting closer to me.<br>"Nothing. I'm just really tired." I said. I could tell she didn't buy it. I looked at everything but her eyes.  
>"Don't lie to me.", she said softly. She lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "How do you see with this hair in your face all the time?", she asked smiling as she brushed my bangs to the side. I felt that lurch in my stomach that I got whenever she touched me. Her hand traced the outline of my jaw lingering longer then it probably should have.<br>"So are you going to tell me what's a matter?", she asked bringing her hands back to her lap.  
>"It's nothing." I said trying to shrug her off.<br>"I don't believe that for a second." she said. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. Everything had just been so stressful. I didn't know how to deal with any of this. And my feelings for her weren't helping.  
>"Aww, honey it's okay." she said. She brought her hands up to my face and wiped away the mascara running down my cheeks. I never used to wear makeup but when I got to Bristol I thought why not give it a try.<br>"I'm sorry." I whispered. I didn't know why I was apologizing, but it just felt right at the moment.  
>"You have nothing to be sorry for." she said. I didn't know what to say so I didn't reply. "Do you want to go to my place? It's kind of cold out here and I thought you might not want to be alone tonight." she said carefully as to not overstep her ground.<br>"Yeah that would be great. Thanks." I said as we stood up from the bench. She interlocked her arm in mine as we walked in comfortable silence to her house.

"Hey come here!" Mini called from her bathroom. We had just arrived at her house and I was sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee.  
>"Okay." I said walking over to her bathroom. I walked in and she was standing by the sink with a washcloth in her hand. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. Then she gently wiped away my smeared mascara with the washcloth.<p>

"You okay?" she asked stepping back and examining her work.  
>"I think so." I said. I truly did feel better. She was always the one person I could trust. Just being around her made me feel better. She then pulled me into a gentle hug.<br>"Want to go meet the others? Or we could just hang here tonight. Whatever fits your preference." she said as we walked out of the bathroom back to the kitchen. My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my pocket.  
>"I guess this is our answer." I said handing her my phone. It was from Grace "Where are you? Meet us at the club. We're having fun tonight"<br>"I guess we better get going before Grace has a fit." she said laughing. I silently prayed that Matty wouldn't be there. I couldn't take any more of his head games.

**So umm...thoughts or reviews that'd be cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins**

**Mini's POV**

When we first met I didn't know what made me be so rude to her. There was something about the way everybody seemed to fall in love with her personality. How they all gravitated towards her. So when I saw the pictures I knew this was my ticket to gain my friends back. I had Nick hang them up in the hallways. She was so mad. I didn't think she would have the courage to show up at my party but when she did I knew there was something about her that I liked, something that I wanted to get to know. Something I couldn't resist. So a while after I proposed a truths and made some random speech about how we could all be mates. I guess that's what she wanted to do too because she instantly agreed.

I didn't even realize how I had fallen for her until Matty came in the picture. I was so jealous about how they snuck around. They were so obvious though. Matty was just playing with her which is why we ended up here. I'm not sure what happened but all I knew is that I would be here for her when she needed me. She told me to meet her in the park and that she had something important to tell me. When I got there she just looked so upset.

When I asked her what was wrong she said that she was just tired. Franky is the worst liar. She was avoiding all eye contact with me, so instinctively I reached out and lifted her chin. Her hair was covering her eyes so I just laughed and brushed them away. I couldn't help myself I let my hand linger on her face. I just hoped she didn't notice.

Not wanting to push her into telling me anything I suggest that we head to my place. We were hanging out on the freezing cold park bench after all.

Now we're heading out to the club to meet up with Grace and the others. I think she knows it's a bad idea since Matty will probably be there but she decided on going anyway.  
><strong><br>****Franky's POV**

We walked into the club which was packed tonight. I didn't expect this many people here tonight. I saw Grace waving at us from the other side of the room. I grabbed Mini's hand and led us through the crowd.

"There you guys are." Grace said as I stopped in front of her with Mini's hand still in mine. I dropped it when I saw Matty sitting next to Nick. By Nick was Rich and Liv. Liv handed me a joint which I gladly accepted. Matty walked over with a lighter. I felt myself stiffen but I hoped no one noticed. He lighted the joint and walked away. After the first couple of inhales I handed it to Mini. She took it and walked outside. Something was up with her but before I could walk outside to find out Liv had pulled me on the dance floor.  
><strong><br>****Mini's POV**  
>I was standing next to her at club. Grace was going off about something but all I could think about was her hand in mine. She was scanning the club and then she saw him. Instantly she dropped my hand. I just wish she would stop hiding whatever was going on between her and Matty. He light her joint for her which caused her whole body to stiffen. This was pissing me off. I didn't know why I pissed. If it was at him for having her or her for not telling me. I took the joint for and left. The club was suffocating.<p>

I walked outside. The cool air inviting on my heated face. I told a slow long drag from the joint. I felt it work slowly into my lungs. I slide down the brick wall and sat down on the cool cement. How could loving someone hurt so much? But I don't love her. I mean I can't actually love her. I mean I can't love her.

"Fuck." I said to no one. I have no idea what I was feeling.  
>"You okay?" Franky asked. I didn't even hear her come out.<br>"Piss off, Franky." I said. I wasn't really pissed at her. I was just mad and hearing her talk made me want to fall into her trap again. To be honest Franky is a mindfuck. She's confusing as anything but it doesn't stop me from wanting to be with her.  
>"What the hell Mini? What's going on with you?" she asked as she sunked down the wall next to me. She handed me a bottle vodka. I took it thankfully from her hand and took a long swig. I winced as the liquid burned my throat going down.<p>

I stood up and started to walk away. I didn't want to face her.  
>"Mini wait!" she said as she grabbed my wrist and swung me around.<br>"What do you want Franks?" I asked.  
>"Is this about... well you know." she said.<br>"No I don't know, Franks. Why don't you tell me."  
>"I know that you're not eating, Mini. I'm really worried about you." she said. And there it was. This secret I thought I had kept well away from everyone was found out by the one person who didn't need to know. It started a couple years ago. This need to be perfect for everyone. To not be like my mother and to keep people from leaving me like my father.<br>"What are you going on about Franks? I don't have time for this." I said pushing past her.  
>"Really Mins? You're going to pretend that this isn't true. I know okay. Just tell me the truth.", she said her voice raising. I couldn't help but laugh at this.<p>

"Me tell you the truth?" I questioned her. "You are seriously saying this right now. What about you? Huh Franks? You're the only sneaking around with Matty. You're the one with this mysterious past that no one knows about." I was screaming at this point. "You're a mindfuck Franks. You're fucking over Liv doing this with Matty." I pushed past her and walked back into the loudness of the club. I walked away from her and her response.

**Chapters get longer after this. Yeah so reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't any characters, etc...**

**Franky POV**

How the hell did she know about Matty and me. She thought we were together though. It's not like that. We were together but we're not anymore. It started off as an innocent thing. I was just getting used to the idea of letting someone in. The day I pointed that gun at his chest was the day we started our friendship. I knew he was with Liv but I didn't care. Him and I hooked up a couple of times not letting anyone know, but that was it. The moment I realized who I was actually in love with I broke it off with him.

I needed to explain things to her. I called her numerous times. She was ignoring me. I didn't know if I overstepped my boundaries with my accusations of her eating disorder. I knew she was hurting herself but she wouldn't admit it.

"What's going of Fitzgerald?", Rich said sitting down next to me. I was at our place. Ours as in Grace, Alo, Rich and mine. It was this pool that we often broke into. I'd sit and dangle my feet in the water. It was so peaceful here.  
>"How did you know you loved Grace?", I asked him. I knew him and Grace were in love. They seemed to share a love that no one knew could exist but them. When they were together they seemed so happy. Nothing could bring them down as long as they were together.<br>"Let me guess this is about Mins huh?", he said. I looked at him in disbelief.  
>"What?", I barely choked out.<br>"Grace and me.", he smiled at just speaking her name, "We fell in love. I'm not going to lie and say it was love at first sight and all that shit. One night we were at a bar. She challenged me that she could drink more. We tied and she got up and danced on the tables. She smiled at me from the top of the table and I knew at that moment I had fallen for her. I knew that I loved her.", he said smiling think back on his memory. He looked at me and smiled. "You'll know when you're in love. It's something you feel Franks. If it makes you feel any better I think she loves you too." He stood up and walked away.

**Mini's POV**

"I thought you'd be here?", Franky said as she walked up and sat down next to me on the swings.  
>"Yeah you found me.", I said in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Listen I didn't mean to...", she started saying.  
>"No don't.", I said interrupting her.<br>"It's just I care so much for you and you're hurting yourself.", she said standing up and facing me.  
>"Tell me what's going on between you and Matty.", I demanded from her.<br>"Nothing.", I said defensively.  
>"Yeah okay.", I said looking at her lying eyes.<br>"We hooked up a couple times before but I ended she said. I ended it okay.", she said.  
>"Why'd you end it?", I asked.<br>"Because I'm not into him anymore.", I said telling the truth.  
>"Now you tell me something. Tell me the truth. What's going on with you?", she asked.<br>"Nothing Franks.", I said reassuring her.  
>"Fuck Mins.", she breathed out. She knelt down in front of me. "Listen to me. I love you and this isn't safe. I don't get it why?"<br>"What do you want Franks?", I asked.  
>"I want you.", she said quietly. She looked down at her feet not making eye contact with me. Did this really just happen. Did the girl I think I was falling for say she wants me.<br>"Mins will you say something?", she asked.

I kissed her hoping that would give her the answer she was looking for. The kiss was slow and tender. Her lips moved in unison with mine.  
>"Fuck Franks.", I said resting my forehead against hers. She didn't say anything but rejoined our lips. This time our kiss was harder. She licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I instantly granted it letting her tongue dart and collide with mine. I don't know how much time passed until we finally pulled back for air.<br>"If I knew you kissed that good I would have kissed you sooner.", she said to me.

**Reviews? I just want to know if this sucks or not but yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't any characters, etc... Sorry it's so short just wrote it real quick. I still have a bunch of homework to do tonight.**

**Franky's POV**  
>I am kissing Mini. The girl that I thought I was in love I finally got to kiss. I was actually shocked when she kissed me.<br>"So Franks where do we go from here?" she asked me taking my hand in hers interlocking our fingers. We were still sitting at the park.  
>"I don't know. I mean what does this mean for us?", I asked.<br>"Well I don't know do we have to label us? I think we should just take this relationship one step at a time.", she said.  
>"Sounds like a good idea.", I said. She leaned in again as our lips collided once again. She let out a small moan.<br>"Come on let's go.", she said as we walked towards the club.

**Mini POV**  
>"Hey white bitch.", Grace said as sat down next to her.<p>

"Cheers.", I said sarcastically.

"So I heard something the other day.", Grace said taking a drink from her beer. I never pictured Grace as a beer drinker. We were at this crowded club somewhere underground. We heard about it from some old kids who used to go to Roundview College like us.  
>"And what is this that you heard?", I asked.<br>"That Liv and Matty had a falling out." she said. Liv is my best friend and I thought if something like this happened she would have told me.

"What happened?" I asked Grace.

"Well I heard that Matty was cheating on her. I don't know who with though." she said. I knew, I knew that it was Franky who he cheated with.

"Oh that weird she didn't say anything about it.", I said to her. I remember when we all used to be friends. We would spend our time making goofy videos in our rooms. We all had good laughs, but now we all just drifted. Liv thinks I haven't forgiven her for when she slept with Nick, but the truth is I never really cared. I wasn't into Nick at all. I was scared that I would lose him to Liv though. That's how I lost my virginity. I was so desperate to keep him from leaving me. After that things between Liv and me were never the same.

"Speaking of Matty.", Grace said as she nodded at Matty who just walked in the door.

"What's he doing here?", I asked. I hoped when I said that it didn't sound too defensive. I didn't know how open Franky wanted to be about our new founded relationship. I don't know if we could deal with all the drama if this gets out. Things have been pretty hectic lately.

"Why don't you go ask Franky.", she said sarcastically looking at Franky and Matty having a deep conversation. I could tell they were fighting by the way Franky was so tense. It made me angry that he was upsetting her. She did tell me that she broke off with him, but was she telling the truth.

"Just leave me alone!" I heard Franky yell from the other side of the room.

"I can't do that Franky.", Matty screamed back at her. Franky slapped him and walked out the door. He started to follow her but I couldn't help myself.

"Just stop Matty." I said to him before running out the door behind Franky.

"Hey Franks." I said walking up to her, "That was intense."

"Yeah, I guess." she said looking over at me. "He doesn't want to stop things with us. I kept telling him that it was over but that's not what he wants."

"Oh.", was all I could say. She started to roll a joint. "Thanks" I said as she handed me the light joint after she took a couple of drags.

"I don't want to be with him Mini. I want to be with you." she said looking down at her feet. Shy Franky was definitely a cute Franky.

"I want to be with you too." I said smiling at her. I don't know why we're getting so sappy. I didn't mind though. Being sappy with Franky was better than anything I have ever felt.

**Franky's POV**

"So Mins what do you want to watch?", I asked as I rummaged through my movie selection. We left the club early. After I walked back in the club after the whole Matty drama no one would drop the situation, so we decided to go back to my place.

"Whatever you want Franks." She said as she walked around my room. "This is really cool." She was looking at my figurines I had set up for stop motion movies. It was something I did in my past time. I made this whole scene built behind them to add to the cinematography. It took me a couple of months to finish making it.

"Thanks.", I said picking out a movie.

"I didn't know you liked to DJ.", she said pointing to my turn tables.

"I'm not that good. I've just been messing around." I told her.

"You should let me hear you sometime." she said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

**I don't know thinking about dropping this, so tell me your thougths, reviews, etc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Skins, the characters, etc...**

**Mini's POV**

We were sitting in Franky's basement watching "Down To You". This is a cute movie. I've seen it a couple of times before. It's the one where Julia Stiles and Freddy Prince Junior get together and then they break up, so Freddy drinks her shampoo or something.

"You would like a cheesy movie like this.", I said to Franky as snuggled up closer to me.

"It's cute.", she said looking up at me. My arm was wrapped around her and she leaned her weight against me.

"Yeah so are you.", I said looking down at her. Shit what was this girl doing to me. She smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

She managed to get up on top of me so all her weight was against mine, without breaking our lips. She gently tugged at my bottom lip sucking slowly.

"You know you're hot when you take the lead.", I said smirking at her.

"You have no idea.", she said with a grin on her face. She's right I didn't have an idea but I really wanted to find out.

* * *

><p>"Mini are you sure about this?", she asked tentatively. I could tell didn't want to push things with me. She looked beautiful laying naked on top of me. Everything about this moment seemed perfect.<p>

"Please Franky.", I begged her. She spent the last hour teasing me. Running her hands all over my body. Nipping and kissing. I pushed her thigh between my legs and grinded slowly to relieve some of the ache. I was practically dripping but she just kept on teasing. I let my hands roam over her breasts feeling her. I let myself take in all of her.

She chuckled at me. "Be patient Mins.", she said reconnecting our lips.

"I thought that was what I was doing the last hour.", I said. She brought her lips down to my next neck sucking on my pulse point. She then inserted two fingers in me moving slowly. I arched my back instantly at the contact.

"Fuck.", I moaned out. She smiled and brought our lips together again. Her motions grew faster and harder. I could feel I was almost there. She added another finger.

"You're so hot moaning underneath me.", she said and smirked. I let out a loud gasp as I reached my climax, cuming all over her hand.

She laid with me as I came down from my orgasm.

"Thank you.", I whispered to her bring our lips together. The kiss was slow and soft but perfect.

**Franky POV**

I watched Mini lie peacefully asleep next to me. We had just made beautiful love. A year ago I wouldn't imagined my life being this perfect. After all the crap that I had gone through in Oxford I thought I was done for. I wanted to thank Mini, let her know all that she has done for me.

Soon after I drifted off in my thoughts I fell asleep also. I woke up I noticed Mini watching me.

"Hi beautiful.", she said reaching over and brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Morning.", I said smiling at her.

"Jeff and Geoff brought coffee.", she said raising it up in her hand. She handed me a cup and took a sip of her own. Jeff and Geoff are my dads. I wondered if they suspected anything between Mini and I. We were kind of having sex in the basement and they could have walked down at any time. That thought never occurred to me last night though.

"Thanks.", I said taking a sip. "So Mins what are you up to today?"

"I don't know we have college tomorrow so nothing too wild.", she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.", I said shyly.

"A date?", she asked.

"Yeah. Like a real date. One where I can show you off.", I said proud to have her as mine. Well we really didn't label our relationship yet, but I wasn't going to let anyone else have her.

"I would like that Franky.", she said.

**Sorry I'll start making the chapters longer just wrote this quick so you guys would have something to read. It's not good I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't skins or character. Sorry i haven't posted a lot lately I've been really busy and a bunch of crap has been going down  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mini's Pov<strong>

"You are just full of clichés." I said to Franky giving her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it we can go somewhere else." she said fast and nervously.

"No I find it cute and this is a perfect date", I said reassuring her. She had taken me too the local carnival that comes here like twice a year.

"I don't want to seem too cheesy", she said with a look of apprehension on her face.

"You're so cute when you're nervous", I smirked at her and pulled her hand into mine. We walked around for a bit just taking in the scenery.

"But I want the big bear!" a little girl screamed at the nearby balloon popping game. She was standing next to a worried looking mother who was trying to calm her down. Franky pulled me over there and bought a couple of darts to throw.

She threw and hit a balloon with every dart. "Pick anything you want", the man said behind the counter. Franky grabbed the big bear and handed it to the little girl. The girl smiled at her and stopped crying.

"Thank you", the mother said appreciatively. She smiled at Franky and picked up her daughter, walking away from us towards the cotton candy. I watched Franky's face as she watched the little girl and her mother walking away. That small act of kindness was what Franky is full of. I was started to fall hard for this girl.

"That was sweet", I said to Franky as she interlocked our fingers once more.

"Her mom looked like she was about to start crying right here", she explained to me. "She's a single mother."

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"She has huge bags under her eyes, looks like she hasn't slept in days. Also, she doesn't have a ring on her finger and no one is with her. She also seemed willing to give her daughter anything. Those are usually the sign of a single mother", she said still looking in the direction of the daughter and mother.

I just looked at her in amazement. Everything about Franky amazed me. She is also so observant and patient. I don't deserve her.

**Franky's Pov**

I have also loved carnivals. The colors are always so vibrant and there is always a variety of people. You also have all the peacefulness that you can find in all the chaos. The background noise of children laughing and rides moving. It's just a beautiful place to be at.

"Come on, please", Mini begged. She wanted me to go on the Ferris wheel with her.

"Okay fine", I said as we got in line to wait to go the ride. We got on the ride and she snuggled close up to me.

"I always love the view from the top of the Ferris wheel", she said looking out in front of her.

"Yeah me too", I said smiling at her. She leaned in and kissed me gently. It was a sweet kiss. One of those that makes you feel all bubbly inside. The one that says our relationship is playful but serious at the same time.

"I really like you Franky", Mini said resting her head on my shoulder.

"I really like you too", I said in a cheesy manner. I don't care how cheesy Mini was making me. When I was with her these clichés didn't seem so cliché.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts on the chapter? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I don't own skins or any of the characters**

**Mini's Pov**

"So you and Franky, huh?" Liv said sitting down next to me at the bar.

"Yeah I guess." I said. I would never lie to Liv. We are best friends even though we have had our differences.

"She really likes you MIns. Don't mess things up with her." She said smiling at me. I knew she was happy for us. She handed me a beer.

"I'll try not to." I said to her.

"She's fragile." She said. "I mean I know I should hate her and all with everything that went down with Matty, but I get where she's coming from. I've been the other woman before." We both knew what she meant by that. There was a time that Nick had cheated on me with Liv. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I felt my best friend wasn't my best friend anymore. We got over that now though.

"Yeah I know. I really like her though." I said smiling just thinking about her.

"I can tell. You wouldn't go through all the shit you're gonna get from college if you didn't really like her." She said taking a swig from her beer.

"Yeah it'll pretty tough, but I'm still the Queen Bitch at that school. I'll make everyone fear me." I said smiling slightly.

"I hope everything works out for you two." She said as Grace walked over putting her arms around our shoulders.

"Come dance you bitches." She said laughing her grace way and pulling on hands until we got up and danced.

**_Franky's Pov_**

"How did Franky get the girl I've been chasing?" Alo asked in a jokingly manner.

"Well I guess you're just not that hot." I said joking back to him.

"Who ever thought our little Franky would be dating Mini." Rich said putting his arm around Alo. We were at our spot at the vacant pool.

"It certainly is an odd match." Alo said.

"Yeah I know, but I really like her. She's fun and exciting, different." I said.

"You must really like her because if I were I wouldn't put up with her after all that shit she pulled." Rich said handing me a bottle of Whisky. I took a drink and handed the bottle to Alo.

"I know, but we're over that now. Plus, I can tell she's hiding something. She's know who she seems like. I just haven' figured it out yet." I said beginning to take of my shoes.

"What are you doing Franks?" Alo asked noticing me beginning to take of my jacket.

"I'm going swimming." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Alo screamed stripping down until he was completely naked. He jumped into the pool, splashing cold water on me. I jumped in after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini's POV<strong>

"Hello lovely." Franky said giving me a small peck and sitting down beside me. We had taken our relationship public and we were sitting in the common room at college. At first everyone stared but I gave them my classic bitch look to get them to back off. "How's your day been going?"

"It's been fine. I have a lot of revision to do and these stares are getting pretty annoying. I'm just glad I get to be with you though." I said in response to her.

"Well you could come over tonight. I could distract you a little longer from your revision." She said smirking at me.

"I would like that." I said leaning in a pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Guys would you please lower your PDA. I'm still getting used to the idea of you guys as a couple." Liv said sitting down next to us. She smiled at us so we would know that she was joking.

"I think they're cute." Grace said. She was sitting next to Rich holding his hand. They looked totally in love. I hoped that one day Franky and I could be at that point in our relationship. Rich and Grace trusted each other with their lives. They lived and breathed each other. All I know is that I love Franky so much. We haven't told each other that of course, but I think she feels the same way. I just couldn't wait to see what tonight holds.

**Thank you to all my reviewers and all the people who added this story to their favorites.**

**Also, chapters will be updated faster in the middle of June. Until then I'll still be updating just less frequently. I'm currently in school and summer begins June 6, so I'll have more time to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Skins**

**Franky's Pov**

"So, Mini, how are you on this fine evening?" I asked looking her up and down. She was wearing a gold jacket with a black tank top underneath. There is this gold necklace that she always wears and it brings out the brightness of her eyes.

She came over after school and is in my room "studying".

"I'm good, now that I get to spend some time with you." She said lying down next to me on my bed. "And how has your day been, Franks?"

"Well you see my day was great because I got to spend the whole day with my wonderful girlfriend without hiding." I said smiling at her.

"Really? Your girlfriend seems pretty awesome." Mini said giving me her classic grin.

"Oh, well she is. She has this beautiful smile that lights up any room. And her hair is the most perfect thing. I can't get enough of her voice and don't get me started on her legs."

"Yeah? Well you see I have a pretty amazing girlfriend also."

"Oh I know. I've seen her. She's pretty bad ass."

"She is, isn't she?" Mini said leaning in and kissing me softly. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and began sucking lightly. She pushed me back against the bed knocking our books off in the process. Our breath grew in faster paces and her thigh went between my legs. We gently grinded as our lips intertwined. I lifted her shirt off of her and slid my hands up her sides. Mini had perfectly toned abs. She didn't know that I knew she worked out five times a week. My hand rested against her stomach as her lips went down to my neck. She sucked my pulse point causing a slight moan to escape my lips. I knew I had to stop things soon considering my dads were right downstairs. Mini's lips traveled back to mine and this time our kisses were hard and full of passion.

Mini had managed to pull away my four layers of shirts without breaking our lips. Her lips traveled down to my stomach. I grinded harder against her thigh to relieve some of the tension between my legs. At the movement of my hips Mini let out a loud moan. I grinned knowing that I was the one to cause her to make that beautiful noise. I heard a knock on my door and Mini jumped back and hid under the covers.

"Just a second." I said throwing on my jacket and putting the books back on the bed. Mini had put on her clothes in record time. I walked over to my door to see Liv standing there.

"Sorry for coming in on your make out session but I thought you might want to know that Grace and Rich are talking about getting married. Tomorrow." She said her voice as nonchalant as usual.

"What?" Mini and I said both in unison.

"Yeah. They were going off about how they had to prove their love and show David fucking Blood." Liv said waving her hands in the air.

"Okay well we should probably stop them right?" Mini asked not sure what to do.

"I think we should just go talk to them and see what's up." I said not sure what to do about the situation either.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up...I've been really but more chapters soon!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Skins...**

**Mini's POV**

"We're getting married!" Rich shouted taking a swig from his beer bottle. Franky, Liv, and I left Franky's house and went over to the bar where the rest of the gang was at. When we got there Rich proceeded to jump on top of the bar and shouted that they were getting married.

"Don't you guys think you're a little young?" Franky asked giving Grace a look that seemed only Grace would understand.

"We're in love, Franks. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Yes, we are young but love knows no age. It's what makes us who we are." Grace said in her best reasoning voice.

"When you're in love with someone and they love you back, you should cherish that and fight for it with everything you have." Matty said staring at Franky. She shifted in an uncomfortable manner at his gaze. I hated him for that look. I was finally in a good place with her and he just seemed like he always wanted to ruin that.

"My father wants to send me back to my old all girl school." Grace explained, "This is the only way I can make him see that he can't control me."

"Well if you think it's a good idea then I support it." Alo said giving Rich a pat on the back.

"Well then, Grace and Rich are getting married!" I exclaimed happily. I put on my best smile to let them know that we weren't judging them for their decision.

"So, I was wondering if you girls wanted to be my bridesmaids?" Grace asked Liv, Franky, and I.

"Of course we will." Liv said smiling at her. She took a shot of vodka and yelled, "Let's celebrate!" She pulled a small bag out of her pocked which was full of Coke.

"Shall we then." Nick said leaning down to take a sniff.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky's POV<strong>

"So you're really doing this?" I asked Rich. We were sitting at the bar while everyone else was out on the dance floor.

"Yeah. I think we are." He said taking a drink from his beer.

"You nervous?" I asked him.

"Not really. I love Grace. I love her more than I have ever loved anything. To think about spending the rest of my life with her is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt." He said smiling.

"I'm happy for you guys. Your relationship with Grace is the only thing that holds this group together." I said to him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Franky can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Matty standing behind me.

"I don't think it's a good idea Matty." I said trying to ignore his gaze.

"It's important." He said. I knew he wouldn't give up unless I talked to him.

"Make it quick." I said standing up and following him outside of the bar. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. He took a long slow drag, blowing out a perfect smoke ring. I waited for him to speak, knowing that he would take his time to say what he needed to say.

"I love you, okay," he said slowly. "I'm in love with you." He took a step closer to me. "It's so hard to see you with her. I look at you and all I want is to be with you- to be the one to put that smile on your face. When I see you my mouth goes dry and my throat closes. You are the only person I trust. You're the only one I want- the only person who I have ever felt this way about. It's killing me not be with you." He was moving closer to me, and I knew I should have moved away at that point, but I was stuck there in shock. "It's killing me not to kiss you," he whispered quietly, pulling me into a gentle embrace. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Mini shouted as she opened the door. I pushed Matty away from me.

"Mini trust me it's not what it looks." I pleaded rushing towards her. She turned around and walked angrily back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts on the chapter? I'm not really sure where I am going with this story so if anyone has any ideas? Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I will be trying to update regularly soon.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...and all those good things **

**realsefneni: Yeah I would write longer chapters but I don't have anything pre-written so I just write whenever I feel inspiration. Yeah, I understand I don't like Matty either but without him this fic would go nowhere. I actually have no idea where I am going with it. Thank you for the review and thanks for reading. I hope you have a nice day because nice days are good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mini POV<strong>

I can't believe Franky would do this to me. I trusted her. I let her in and then she went to be with him. Matty was a douche to her. He's nothing but bad news. When I saw them together I felt something break inside of me. Now I have been lying in my bed all day. The pain is unbearable. I can barely stand up. I know I may sound a bit dramatic right now. It's just I love Franky more than I have loved anything. I trusted her more than I have ever trusted anyone. When you put all of your faith in someone and they just break it, things seem so different.

"Hey Mins, it's me Grace." Grace said through the door after knocking on it a couple of times.

"Go away, Grace, I don't want to see anyone." I mumbled. She opened the door anyway and sat at the end of my bed.

"Franky told me what happened. I think you should hear things from her side." She said to me in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to hear all of her and Matty's dirty details." I said shoving my face back into my pillow.

"Listen Mini, I know you are hurting right now. I know that you have never trusted anyone as much as you trust Franky but you have to trust me now. You have to know that I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you and either would Franky. You should really hear her out. Love hurts sometimes. And sometimes there are mistakes and miscommunications but you have to think that you love that person enough to get through it. Love takes work but it is so worth it." She said smiling, probably thinking about Rich.

"She was with him, Grace. She lied about it before so who knows if she'll lie about it again." I said facing Grace and beginning to talk louder.

"Do you love her?" Grace asked me. I nodded slowly. "You have to trust her then. You have to believe she is telling you the truth. Without trust there can't be a relationship. Trust is the foundation of relationships."

"I just don't know if I can trust her anymore." I said unsure of myself.

"Well if you're not gonna go talk to her you can at least fix yourself up. You look like you haven't eaten in days. Get washed up and come to the club with me tonight. Maybe it will cheer you up." She said in her happy Grace manner.

"Grace I'm not really in the mood for this tonight." I said in protest.

"You're coming and that is that." Grace said walking over to my closet and picking out an outfit. "Go shower and put this on. I'll be waiting here"

* * *

><p><strong>Franky's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry, Franky." Matty said walking behind me.

"Just leave me alone, Matty." I said walking faster. I was trying to head to the vacant pool to just be alone.

"I'm not gonna give up." He said simply turning around and walking the other way.

I jumped the fence to the pool and sat down. I slowly untied my shoes and slipped of my socks. I lowered my feet, letting my toes skim the cold, clear water.

I didn't know what to do about Mini. I didn't want to be with Matty, I wanted to be with her. I also wanted to help her. I knew that she was still having a problem with eating. She would never let me know, but I could tell. She would barely eat a full meal when she was around me. She would play with her food instead of actually eating it. I was drifting off into my thoughts when I felt someone sit down beside me. I didn't have to look over to see who it was. It was Rich. He always knew when I needed someone to talk to. I don't know how but he always seemed to be around when I needed him the most.

"Drink?" he offered, handing me a bottle of clear liquid. I took a long, slow gulp wincing as the alcohol slid down my throat leaving a burning sensation.

"Thanks." I said in a husky voice.

"So Grace told me." He said staring off in front of him. Rich has this thing about him that makes him seem like the wisest guy you would ever know. He is full of wisdom but he hasn't lived fully himself.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted to him.

"You love her? Do you want to be around her all the time, almost like it hurts when you're not?" he asked me. I then realized that is exactly how I feel.

"Yes. I love her more than anything." I told him looking at him directly in the eye.

"Then go fight for her. Make her believe that you want her." He told me.

"She doesn't want to see me." I whispered letting all the pain come rushing back to me.

"You have to gain her trust back. Work for her. Be there when she needs you. She'll slowly let you back in. Just go talk to her. Explain things. Make her understand the truth of the situation."

"What if she doesn't listen?" I asked him.

"She loves you Franky. She'll listen. That's just not going to go away."

He stood up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Don't push her away because you were hurt before." He said and with that he jumped the fence and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts on the chapter? And suggestions for what should happen next? Thank you for everyone who is reading. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...yep**

**Is this story getting boring? Ideas? Well I am hoping to get more drama going in this and writing chapters more frequently. **

**Have a nice day :D **

**Mini's POV**

"I don't understand." I said taking a sip from the bottle of coffee liquor. I was at some club that Grace had dragged me too. She was sitting here trying to explain to me why she and Rich must get married so soon.

"I know you and Franky are in a rough patch right now, but you still love her. What if someone was trying to rip your relationship apart? Trying to keep you guys away from each other- Not being able to see her or hold her, touch her skin, hear her voice. That's what my father is trying to do. He's also trying to keep me away from you, Liv, Franky, Nick, and Alo. I need to show him he doesn't control everything I do." She said to me.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I said back to her.

I handed Grace the bottle and she took a swig. "I wonder why they call coffee liquor, coffee liquor it doesn't even taste like coffee." She said rambling off about the different tastes of alcohol. My mind drifted to thoughts about Franky. I was wondering what she was doing right now. Should I go talk to her? Hear her side of the story like Grace said I should?

"Mini?" I swiveled around in my seat and faced the only person who could hold a voice like that.

"Can we talk?" she asked holding her hand out to me.

**Franky's POV**

Rich's words kept replaying in my mind.

"_You have to gain her trust back. Work for her. Be there when she needs. She'll slowly let you back in."_

_Don't push her away because you were hurt before._

I pulled her outside of the club.

"Can you meet me at the park tomorrow at seven?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Why?" she asked, more like demanded an answer from me.

"I need to talk to you." I told her taking a step towards her. "Just let me explain."

"Why not now?"

"Just tomorrow, okay?" I said. I moved slowly closer to her and tentatively kissed her cheek. I felt her body tense at the contact but she didn't move away. I'm going to win her back no matter what. I'll make her see that I never wanted to be with him, just her.

**Mini"s POV**

To be honest I'm kind of nervous for tonight. Ever since my dad left I've never been able to trust anyone. I was just beginning to trust to her. To let her in and tell her anything she wanted to know. While we were together there was an unspoken agreement not to talk about certain subjects that we thought might be touchy. I know she's been hurt badly and I wish she would just open up and tell me. We have never discussed anymore about my eating habits. I never questioned her more about her bullying.

The thing is now I don't know how I feel. I don't know if I can trust her. I know that Matty won't let her go. I don't even know what she's going to tell me tonight. But when she kissed me on the cheek yesterday, all those feelings came back. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and forget the whole thing.

After I ran a mile, I went back and took a shower. It's six forty five so I started heading to the park.

**Franky's POV**

"Just close your eyes okay?" I said to Mini taking her hand into mine. I met her a little ways up from the park. I wanted to surprise her, shock her, show her that I_ am_ fighting with her.

"Now watch your step here." I said directing her to where I wanted her to be. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

"Oh my god, Franks, this is…. It's beautiful." She said in a soft tone. With the help of Rich and Alo, I had strung up lights all around the park. I also had a home cooked meal waiting on blanket for her, compliments of Geoff. He loves to cook. I just need to get her back in my life and I will do anything for her.

"Mini, will you come sit with me?" I asked sitting on the blanket and patting the seat next to me. She slowly walked over towards me and gently sat down. "I don't want to be with Matty. What you saw wasn't what it looked like. He approached me and I was trying to tell him that I didn't want to be with him, that I love someone else."

"That you….love someone else?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Mini, I'm in love with you. I want you and only you. But our relationship needs trust. You need to trust me and I need to trust you." I said looking at her intently.

"I know." She said quietly. "I love….I'm in love with you too." She said taking my hand into hers. "I understand that we need to talk more. I agree with you. I … I trust you Franky."

Hearing that made my heart flutter. I know that Mini doesn't trust easily and I'm not going to do anything to break this trust.

She leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head away.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Right now, I want you to eat." I said taking out the food from the picnic basket. The air was getting a little colder so I moved closer to her.

We ate and talked effortlessly.

"I got you something." I said taking out a box from the picnic basket.

"Franky, you didn't have to. I know we were fighting and all but that's not-"

"Just open it." I said interrupting her. She gently lifted the lid of the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful, Franky." She said in whisper. I had gotten her a silver chained necklace with a small silver figurine attached to it. I know that may sound weird, but Mini knows about my homemade movies with my figurines. My hope is when she sees it she'll remember all the reasons why she trusts me.

"Put it on for me?" She asked handing the necklace to me. She pulled her hair into her hand and held it to the side. I slipped on the necklace and hooked the chain in the back. This felt right being here with Mini, letting her into my life and her letting me into hers. I barely ever saw Mini with her guard down and when she did let it down I tried everything to make it stay that way. I kissed her gently on the back of neck. She turned and faced me.

"It looks beautiful on you." I said smiling at her. She leaned in and kissed me gently. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. Our kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Her tongue slide across my bottom lip and instantly I opened my mouth letting her tongue collide with mine. Our actions were slow and more intense than ever.

"Do you want to go to mine tonight?" Mini asked me. "My mom and her boyfriend (she said with slight disgust) are out of town for the night. We can have the flat to ourselves."

"Of course I would." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini's POV<strong>

Everything was alright now. Franky and I were back together and we had talked everything out. We trusted each other, loved each other, and knew each other more than ever. I'm happy with our new, improved, and stronger relationship.

Franky's lips were hot against my neck. "Franky, not that I don't love you taking the lead like this, but can I open the door. I don't really want the neighbors to have witness one of our most intimate moments." I said laughing slightly at how much of hurry she was in.

"Sorry." She said timidly looking down, playing with sleeves of her jacket.

"Don't be sorry." I said pulling her into the house. I closed the door and pulled her over to the couch. "Can we pick up where we left off?"

She pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me. "I hope this is a good enough answer." She smirked and connected our lips once again. Her lips traveled down to my neck, I spent this time letting my hands explore her body. She pulled my shirt over my head and caressed one of my breasts. I let out an embarrassing moan at the contact. She just smirked again as she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off in one swift motion.

"Damn that was hot." I breathed out as her lips traveled down to my stomach. I pulled off her jacket and slipped her own shirt over her head. She then helped and took of her pants without breaking our lips. She was sucking on my bottom lip as my hands traveled down her sides. Her skin was so soft and was the most amazing thing to feel. She was taking her time and making sure every part of me was left attended. She sucked slightly on my pulse point, knowing that's my weakness. Slowly and cautiously she unhooked my bra and threw it aside. She took one of my nipples in between her teeth. I once again and let out another soft moan. Her mouth moved down until her lips were at the line of my underwear. She pulled them off and inserted a finger inside of me. Her thumb made slow circles on my clit as she inserted another finger. My hips thrusted at the contact as she moved at a constant speed. Her motions grew faster. I was almost there. She curled her finger in just the right way and I screamed out her name, seeing the whiteness behind my eyelids.

"Wow, when did you get so good at that?" I asked when my breathing became more controlled.

"I had inspiration." She said grinning at me. I kissed her hard and flipped her over. Unlike her who took her time with me, I knew she needed it bad. I pulled her underwear off and inserted two fingers. My pace was fast and my movements were hard. I could feel her walls tightening on my fingers. She screamed out my name as she came all over my hand.

I smiled know that I was the one to do this to her.

She fell asleep laying in my arms on the couch in my living room. We were good right now. Things were good, I thought as I fell asleep listening to Franky's quiet breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts on the chapter? Reviews? I'm not sure if I should continue the story, so opinions? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...and all those good thing**

**Franky's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks after Mini and I had patched things up. Our relationship has been going well, but there are some things we still have been ignoring to discuss. Right now we were in Liv's room getting Grace dressed for her wedding. I had made her dress and Geoff had made her a cake. She and Rich were getting married today. They had this cute church picked out a couple of hours away from here and Alo was going to drive all of us in his van. I'm not particularly excited to be in van with Matty for a couple of hours but I am happy for Grace and Rich. I'm just glad that they are finally going to get a chance to be together and not have to worry about anything.

"You look beautiful, Grace." Mini said looking down at Grace's dress.

"It really does look great on you." I said to Grace. She smiled and pulled her hair back into bun.

"So let's get fucked, shall we?" Liv said pulling out a joint from in between her breasts. She grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her out of the room.

The moment they were out of the room, Mini was pushing me up against the wall and kissing me hard that it felt like it might bruise.

"These are great bridesmaid dresses." She said pulling her lips away from mine. "It makes your legs look great." She winked and then interlocked her fingers with mine. We walked out of the room to meet up with the others who were waiting outside by the van for us.

"You guys better not of had sex in my bed." Liv shouted as we came out of the door.

"Well you could have joined us." Mini said to Liv giving her a similar wink that she just gave to me. Mini has been way flirtier with Liv lately. When Mini and I were just friends I noticed a couple winks and comments here and there but now that we're dating it seems to be heightened. Maybe I am just paranoid. It's not that I'm jealous, I'm just curious. Grace told me some stories about Mini and Liv before and it just seems like maybe they could have had something going on between them.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Mins?" Liv said smirking and hopping into the van. Mini and I followed. Matty was sitting next to Liv, in front of us and Nick, Mini, and I were sitting in the back. Alo was driving and Rich and Grace were also in the front. Nick already had the beer cracked open, drinking from a nearly empty can.

"Hi, Franky." Matty said turning around. "Mini." He nodded his head toward her. "How about a beer up here, Nick." Nick handed him a can of beer. "Let this party begin." He said taking a gulp of the beer.

* * *

><p>After some time of driving and singing loudly in the back of van, we heard Rich scream something along the lines of "Alo, no!"<p>

The next thing I knew I was flinging forward being caught in Matty's arms. He shoved a note in my hand and released me. I shoved into my pocket, not wanting Mini to see. Things were finally good and I was not going to let him ruin them. I got out of the van to see what was going on.

"The van, it's dead." Alo said holding up some type of metal pipe.

"What do you mean dead?" Grace asked in an angrily tone.

"You can fix it, can't you farm boy?" Mini asked putting her arm around me. She leaned in and gave me a small peck and then walked over to examine the van.

"We are just going to have to walk." Alo announced taking a step forward. Nick grabbed the beer and we headed towards the dirt road.

"It's an angel!" Nick shouted pointing a moving figure in front of us. It was a ceramic angel plastered on top of a small car. It came to a stop and Rich asked the couple if he and Grace could have a ride to the church. They agreed and we reassured Rich and Grace that the rest of us would be there on time. As they drove away in the car, Alo had pointed us into the right direction. We all began our journey towards the church.

**Mini's POV**

Right now Alo, Nick, Franky, Liv, Matty (ugh, I still wish he wasn't here), and I are walking around in the middle of the forest looking for the church that Rich and Grace are getting married at.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Liv asked Alo in her annoyed voice. I've always found it cute when Liv was annoyed. I don't have a thing for Liv, but sometimes she does things that quite amuse me.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said back to her. "We should be there in no time."

We walked a little longer until we hit a small town. We walked past a church with a white banner that said "Wine and cheese festival". The next thing we knew it, Franky was climbing over the small fence that bordered the church.

"What are you doing, Franks?" Alo asked her in his soft voice that he always seemed to have for Franky. It was a voice full of friendship and care. He has always seemed liked a big brother to Franky since she got here.

"I'm going to get us some drinks for the wedding." She said with the most nonchalance it was really cute. We all followed her into the church. Liv headed straight for the wine that was all set up on table next to a table full of various cheeses. Alo and Nick had taken a seat in one of the pews. Matty had walked over to what looked like a very old piano. He sat down and let his hand run over the keys. Gently he pushed down on one of them letting out a middle C. He then rested both of his hands on the keys and started playing and mellow song.

Franky was standing under a circular set up of chimes. She started swaying with the music brushing her fingers across the chimes, letting their noise fall in place with the piano. She was beautiful. The sun hit her face perfectly. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips. I pulled her closer to me and we swayed to the piano. The melody was beautiful; it set a perfect tone for this moment.

The music stopped and Matty cleared his throat. "We should probably get going." He said fiercely as he got up from the piano. Alo and Nick grabbed some wine bottles and we all headed out of the church. Hand in hand, Franky and I walked along side each other until we reached the church.

"Finally you guys are here." Grace said with an exasperated sigh.

"It took a little longer than I thought." Alo said. Rich sent an intense glare at him which made Alo shrink back behind Nick.

"Look we are all here now." Nick said with a smile. "So let's get you two married." He put a hand on each of their shoulders and led them into the church. Everyone had taken their place and just as the ceremony had begun David Blood had burst through the door.

"You will not get married Grace!" he shouted loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"You can't stop us. You won't let me have friends, or stay in a place that actually welcomes me, and now you won't let me be with the man I love." Grace said back to him standing her ground.

"How about this Grace? You can stay in Bristol at Roundview college if you do not go through with this." He said to her. She took a deep breath and turned towards Rich.

"You love me, right Rich?" she said turning to him. He nodded. "And things are good between us?" He nodded once again. "Then we don't need to change things do we?"

"No, we don't." he said giving her a smile.

"I will continue dating Rich and I will get more freedom." Grace said to her dad.

"Fine." He said back as he turned around and walked out of the church.

"Whoo!" Nick shouted. "Now that this is done, can we leave now?"

"Yes, Nick." Grace said smiling giving Rich a kiss. "We can leave."

We exited the church and started heading for the road.

"I sense merriment afoot." Alo shouted as he ran towards a field. We ran after him as he led us towards a gate. Sure enough behind the gate was a party going on.

We jumped the gate and headed towards the party.

**Franky's POV**

Mini and Liv were out dancing, so I took Matty's note out of my pocket.

_I didn't mean to hurt you, Franky. Please just give us another chance. I know you think you love Mini but do you really know her? Can you actually trust her? You can trust me, Franky. I love you._

I sighed and shoved the note back in my pocked. I didn't love Matty. I thought we could have been friends still but now I don't know. There was something about the note that kept bothering me though.

_Do you really know her? Can you actually trust her?_

No, I love her. I can trust her. She wouldn't break my trust. I did feel like she was hiding something but I'm probably just paranoid.

"Come on, Franks, let's dance." Mini said pulling me out into the crowd of others who were dancing. It was a semi-fast song. I started dancing along to the music and Mini put her hands on my hips guiding me to the music. She moved closer to me pressing her body against mine letting me grind against her. She put her lips against my neck as our bodies moved in sync. I turned around to face her, colliding our lips.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." She whispered in my ear and walked away. I turned around and went outside, the cool, crisp air was comfortable and inviting.

"You know I'm not going to stop trying, Franky." Matty said coming up from behind me.

"You should just give up. We're done. I'm tired of all this." I said back to him. He stepped closer and gazed into my eyes.

"You know she's hiding something." He said and then he turned around a walked away. I sunk back on the wall and took a joint from my pocket. I lit it, taking a long drag. I got up from against the wall and walked over towards the lake, looking out. The ripples of the water was so calming to my ears.

"So that was dramatic." I heard a voice say from behind me. I whirled around and faced a blond boy who looked around the same age as me. He had a grin on him that made him seem mysterious. "I'm Luke." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand, noticing the rough feel of his.

"I'm Franky." I said back.

* * *

><p><strong>So umm how does everyone feel about the whole Liv and Mini thing. I'm just going off the Skins holiday book so I'm not sure how i feel about it yet. Also, I may kill off Matty but I haven't decided. I did like the idea of bringing in Luke, though. Anyway, I'm thinking about posting a chapter every Tuesday. Tuesdays are good. I like Tuesdays.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins and all**

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short it's just I didn't want to add more to this one**

**Mini's POV**

"Come on, Mins, you know you can tell me anything." Liv said to me. "I can totally tell when something is bothering you." Once again we were at an underground club somewhere. The whole gang was with us. After the non-wedding everything between the group seemed less tense, with the exception of Luke.

"I just don't trust him." I said looking at Luke talking with Franky. He leaned in and whispered something in her that caused her to laugh.

"I know. I don't either." She admitted to me.

"They have just been spending so much time together." I said more like growled. "And have you noticed Matty has backed off. He hasn't said a word to Franky since Luke came into the picture. I think I liked it better when it was him who was chasing after her, not Luke."

"I have noticed. I wonder what that is all about." She said also looking over at Luke. "But you trust Franky, right?"

"Yeah I trust her. I just don't trust him." I said giving him a glare that went unnoticed by him. I grabbed the vodka bottle from behind the bar and took a long swig from it. I felt the alcohol work inside of me, warming my blood, blurring my brain. Being drunk is the worst and best feeling. Your mind is put on hold but you lose all your senses. It burns down in your chest but it is one of the best sensations. It helps and hurts.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Liv said in an unconvinced tone and giving me an uneasy smile. "Come on now. There is no use sulking around. Let's go dance." She pulled me up from my seat and took the vodka bottle from my hand. She set the bottle down on the bar and pulled me out onto the dance floor. The DJ here is amazing. He always knows the perfect songs to play at the right time. Right now the music was loud and fast, perfect to drown out my thoughts. I let Liv pull me close to her. I could feel her breath against my neck. I knew that I shouldn't probably be dancing with Liv like this now that I am with Franky, but Franky is busy with Luke. Liv had her hands on my hips as we grinded to the music. I wrapped my arm around her neck pushing myself up against her harder.

"Fuck, Mins" Liv said breathlessly and smiled at me. Her hands traveled down my sides and stopped at my thighs. In the back of my mind I knew that things should stop now but the alcohol had started working a long time ago, clouding my visions, and knocking out all common sense. I knew that Liv must be drunk too or else she wouldn't be doing this. Yes, she and I have a lot of sexual tension and sometimes we mindlessly flirt but it's just harmless fun. A couple years ago I did have a small girl crush on her, but that is over now, thankfully. It wasn't anything real or serious. Now that I am with Franky, my whole view on the world has changed it seems. I love Franky. I am in love with Franky. That is why it hurts so much to see her trusting this new guy. This guy she barely knows at all. He could be dangerous but she was always careless. She always falls for the dangerous type.

Liv turned me around so I was facing her, her leg between both of mine. I glanced at Franky and she was staring at me. Her eyes were locked on mine. Her face was hardened. I pushed Liv away and walked over to her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked her voice sounding hurt. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to get Luke off my mind.

"Where's Luke?" I asked her pulling out a cigarette from my pocket.

"Is this what all of that was about?" She said waving her hands out to the dance floor where Liv and I were just dancing.

"God Franky we were just dancing." I said coldly putting the cigarette between my teeth and taking a lighter out of my pocket.

"Wow, Mini." She said, once again sounded extremely hurt. She turned around and walked out of the club. I hurriedly followed her, throwing the cigarette to the side.

"I'm sorry, okay." I said grabbing her wrist for her to face me. "I don't trust him."

"I'm not going to do anything with him, Mini." She says pleadingly. "I'm allowed to have other friends."

"I'm not trying to stop you from having friends. I just don't want you to be friends with him. He gives me an off feeling. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said my eyes staring at hers, hoping for her to understand. "If anything happened to you…..you're all I have, Franky. I'm in love with you. I never felt this way about anyone. I wasn't in love with Nick. I wasn't in love with my other past boyfriends. I am in love with you. It hurts so much seeing you with him. I know that you're not together or anything but it hurts. It hurts when I'm not around you. It hurts when I haven't heard your voice. I need you. You are my everything."

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to blurt all that out." I said quickly. I just gave my heart to Franky and that scared me. I hurried past her and started walking away.

She grabbed arm softly and pulled me into a deep kiss. She pushed me back against the wall of club. Her kiss was full of need and hunger. She pulled back and I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mini. I am completely and deeply in love with you. Nothing can change that. I want to be with you. I need you too. Don't run away from me. I won't break your heart, I promise." She whispered her forehead against mine.

"I need you to tell me something, though." She said pulling away from me. "I need to know if you're hiding something."

This question took me off guard. I have always been completely honest with Franky. I even started eating again because of her. She sat me down and talked to me about my eating disorder. It was an emotional conversation that left me with a huge emotional hangover afterwards. We dealt with that and ever since then I have told her nothing but the truth.

"No, Franky, I'm not hiding anything." I told her honestly.

**Franky's POV**

Last night was intense with Mini. After we left the club we went back to my house. Thankfully, my dads were out for the night. We had made beautiful love for the rest of the night. I promised her I would stop hanging out with Luke. If she didn't trust him, then I guess I shouldn't. I need Mini in my life and I have only known Luke for a couple of weeks. Now, I'm at his house trying to explain things to him.

"It's just I don't think we should hang out anymore." I told him. He gave me an unreadable look.

"This is about Mini, isn't it?" He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just going through a lot right now and I should focus my attention on that right now." I said back to him.

"Okay Franky." He said with a sly smile. He opened the door for me and I walked out there as fast as I could, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" Alo screamed as he jumped up and down to the music. We were all at a Crystal Castles concert. Everyone was fist pumping to the music.<p>

"I'll go get us some drinks." I shouted to Mini. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek, turning back towards the stage. I headed over to the bar.

"Two beers." I shouted to the guy behind the bar. He nodded and I stood there waiting.

"Hi, Franky." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around only to face Luke.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He was obviously drunk by the way he was moving and smelt.

"I just want to talk." He said giving me an evil looking grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm how do you feel about the chapter? This fic is probably going to end soon maybe just two or three chapters left so... and you will see Matty again <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

**Sorry it's kind of short. Also, I didn't have time to edit so sorry.**

_In the night I wait for you to come and talk to me. You see you're all I can think about. How cheesy is that. It's so true though. You're always on my mind. I memorized the way your hand felt on my mind. I memorized the sound of your voice. I memorized the way you're eyes shine when you're looking at her. _

_ - How it feels to be in love with someone you can't have. Everything is just in your mind._

**Franky's POV**

Luke had pulled me outside in to an alley behind the club.

He stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You know, Franky, I get you." He said moving closer to me. "I understand you more than you think I do. Sometimes you feel all wrong, don't you? You think that maybe you're so different from people that no one could ever like you ….but then you found Mini. You feel safe with her. Safe isn't always the best." Now he was inches away from me. He leaned in and pulled me into a hard kiss. I pushed him away.

"No, Luke, I'm with Mini!" I shouted at him.

"She doesn't have to know." He said grabbing me and pushing me against the wall.

"No, I'm in love with her", I said. That seemed to only encourage him because his lips were now on my neck. I tried to push him away, but he just pushed me back harder. My back hit the wall, hard. His strength was overwhelming. He started to unzip his pants. I knew I had to get away from him at this moment.

"Stop." I tried to say but was muffled as he put his hand over my mouth. He started kissing my neck again.

"Just relax." He said. His breath stank of alcohol. His words were so slurred and almost not understandable.

I felt him tug at my pants. With his free hand he tried to unbutton them. I closed my eyes bracing myself. Then I heard a scream. Luke was being pulled off of me. He hit the ground hard. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bedroom. I sat up slowly trying to figure out what happened last night.<p>

"It's okay, Franky, it's over now." Mini said. She was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. I patted my bed so she would come over. She came and sat by me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. Matty carried you back here. He's downstairs making tea with your dads. They're extremely grateful that he was around. He was the one who punched Luke." She explained to me. "It's good he showed up when he did. Who knows what would have happened then. So…umm are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said in response to her question. Relief washed over her face and smiled.

"If you need anything I'm right here okay." She said pulling my hand into hers. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." Mini called. Matty walked in holding a tray with tea on it. He smiled and set it down on my desk.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. "Thanks….you know, for saving me."

"I wasn't going to let that bastard get away with hurting you." He said clenching his fist. "Umm is it okay if I talk with Franky alone?" He asked Mini.

"Yeah, of course. I'll go talk to Geoff." She said giving me a peck on the cheek and heading out of the room.

"So umm I don't want to be like Luke." Matty said quietly.

"You're not like Luke." I said studying him carefully.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to back off, okay." He told me. "I know that you really love Mini. She really loves you too. You guys are good for each other."

"Thank you." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"I was hoping we could be friends again." He said. Before he declared his love for me things with Matty had been different. We actually used to be very good friends. I remember that day I pointed the gun to his chest. He somehow made me calm down that day. It was the day that Mini had hung up posters of me around the school. I'm glad we're past that now. I understand why she did it. She was scared. She didn't know I was scared too.

"I would like that." I told him. He smiled. I stood up and gave him a hug. I missed his hugs. He is so gentle. Anyone would be lucky to have him. He's just not for me.

"I'll see you later." He said leaving the room.

**Mini's POV**

"Wait, Matty!" I called to him before opened the door to leave Franky's house.

"Yeah?" He asked letting go of the door handle.

"Thank you." I said giving him a smile.

"No problem." He said ducking his head and then leaving. He and I both knew that, that meant more than just a simple thank you. It was the beginning of a friendship.

"Here, you can take these up to her." Geoff said handing me a plate of muffins. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

She was still sitting in her bed, drinking the tea that Matty had brought up. She looked at peace. I was scared when Matty had called. He said that something had happened and that he was carrying Franky home. I ran there to hear what Luke had done. I set the muffins down beside the tea. She smiled at me.

"You know I was really scared." I said to her.

"I didn't know what was happening." She said. "I tried to get away from him. I told him before that we couldn't hang out anymore."

"I know honey." I said. "It's not your fault." I leaned in and put a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled me into deeper kiss, her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I quickly granted. Our tongues collided with one another moving in sync with our lips. She pushed me back against the bed. Her lips traveled to my neck. I sighed as I felt her bite down gently on my skin.

"We should probably cool it. Your dads are here and all." I said. She laughed.

"You're probably right." She said. "So do you want to go out tonight?"

"Are you sure you want to, with everything that happened last night? We could just stay in; have a movie night or something." I said.

"Mini, I'm fine really." She said reassuringly. "Yeah it was scary but nothing happened. Everything is fine."

"Well I heard that Liv was throwing a party. We could go there." I suggested.

"Yeah sure, let's do that." She said.

"Okay cool. Well I have to go do some things. I can come back later and we can go together." I told her.

"Sure, sounds great." She said leaning in and giving me a kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You need to stay away from Franky." I said to Luke. I was at his apartment with Matty.<p>

"Yeah or what?" He challenged.

"You're lucky we didn't call the police on you after last night." Matty yelled. "Why don't you just get out of here! Go back to where you came from."

"Look if you don't leave this town we'll call the cops and have you arrested." I said.

"We don't need to get the police involved." Luke said. "I'll leave I promise."

"One more thing." Matty said walking towards Luke. He punched him in the eye and knocked him down. "If you ever think about doing this to anyone ever again you better get an army to protect your ass."

With that Matty and I left Luke's apartment.

* * *

><p>"You ready." I asked Franky who was still in her room getting ready.<p>

"Yeah." She said waling out of her closet. She was wearing tom shoes, with gray cackys, a white button down, and a red blazer of top. She was stunning.

"You look beautiful." I said. She smiled and pulled my hand into hers. We left her house and walked over to Liv's.

"Hey guys." Liv said opening the door. It was more of a small get together than it was a party. I noticed that Nick had her arm around Liv. I guess they got together after all. I was happy for them. They're good for each other.

"So I heard what happened, Franks, some scary shit." Alo said handing her and me some beers.

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a shrug.

"I swear if that Luke guy even looks at you I will punch him out." Alo said. Franky laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Alo." She said.

"Where's Grace?" I asked.

"Here I am." Grace said coming out of the kitchen. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's get this party on then." Rich said smiling.

**One or two chapters left. ...thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Franky's POV**

I woke up at the bottom of Liv's bed. I sat up slowly. All I could feel was the pain in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. In the bed was Grace, Liv, Mini, and I. They all were still asleep. Mini's arm was wrapped around my waist. I slowly slipped out of her hold and walked downstairs.

Downstairs Rich was passed out on the couch and Alo was in a chair. Nick was sleeping on the floor face down. I was through the kitchen and found a liter on the counter. I walked outside the back door a lit the cigarette. I inhaled the drugs letting them work their way through my body. I let the smoke reach the center of my chest and I slowly exhaled. My thoughts drifted off to how content everything is. Rich and Grace are together. Nick and Liv are together. Then there is Alo who, you know, is Alo. I think everyone in our group is happy at this point. Matty had shown up at the party last night and told us that Luke had skipped town. It was a major relief for me.

I felt arms wrap around me. I turned around and I was facing Mini.

"Morning." I said giving her a kiss. She took the cigarette from me and took a drag.

"You have morning voice." She said. "It's cute." I smiled and she blew a couple of smoke rings.

"So things are good?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, things are great." I said.

"Guys, we're going out for breakfast. You coming with?" Rich asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said holding out my hand to Mini.

* * *

><p>"Cheers to us." Alo shouted lifting up his glass. It's a cheesy thing to do, to cheer. But we all did it anyway, lifting out glasses to each other and hearing that satisfying clink. We were eating breakfast in the Roundview's Caf. Some days they serve breakfast and it's usually pretty packed.<p>

"So, you two finally got together?" Mini asked waving her finger between Nick and Liv.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Wow, way to overwhelm us with details." Grace said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know. It just kind of happened. You see the whole thing had happened before." Liv said glancing at Mini who just waved it off. "And then when Franky and Mini happened we sort ended up talking."

"Long story short, we ended up getting together." Nick said finishing for Liv.

"Well I'm glad for you guys." Mini said smiling at Liv.

"So how is everyone doing with coursework?" Rich asked.

"I haven't done mine in like a month." I said.

"You could come over and study tonight." Mini said winking at me.

"Like you guys will get any studying done." Rich said jokingly.

"We don't always have sex." I said beginning to laugh.

"Like we believe that for a second." Grace said.

"We're not you and Rich." Mini said. Then Grace through a French fry at her. I heard someone yell food fight behind me. Soon there was food flinging all throughout the lunch room. Everyone was blocking various breakfast foods.

By the end of the food fight I was sticky and wet with unknown food substances. So were the rest of the people in the lunch room. David Blood had caught the fight and ended it automatically. Everyone ran out of the Caf trying not to get into any trouble.

Mini and I had made it out without him noticing us.

"Do you want to go to my place and clean up?" She asked trying to brush out her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah sure." I said. She smiled and pulled my hand into hers. We walked to her house hand-in-hand.

**Mini's POV**

"Where's your mum?" Franky asked as we walked in the door to my house.

"She went out of town with some bloke." I told her.

"Oh." She said back. "So that means we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yeah." I said walking upstairs.

We tore off our clothes as we entered the bathroom. This would be the first time we showered together. It's different than just having sex. It's more vulnerable, open. We shampooed each other's hair. I watched as the soap rinsed between her breasts. Her eyes fell upon my own eyes. She pulled me into a kiss pushing me against the shower wall. She pushed thigh in between my legs. I grinded up against it as the ache grew more intense. I brought my lips to her neck tasting her skin.

Franky moaned softly as a cupped her breast. I chuckled at the sound. I slowly slid my hands down her sides.

"Mini, please." She begged.

I smiled and then slowly inserted on finger. I added another finger making fast and hard motions. My thumb circled her clit.

"I almost there." She breathed out. I curled my finger and then she was there. I held her as she came down from her climax.

"That was great." She said when she caught her breath. I giggled as she gave me smirk.

Now she had her lips upon my neck. She sucked slowly at my pulse point. With her hand she traced patterns on my stomach. At every touch she made my stomach lurched.

Then she pushed her fingers into me. At first she made slow motions but then they grew more rapid and hard. Sex with Franky wasn't just sex. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. It leaves us in place where we have to trust each other. We let ourselves fall completely vulnerable. We give the other person complete control of our bodies. It should be a scary thought, but with Franky it made me love her more. She was always careful and caring.

I could feel her fingers working inside of me. I knew was about to orgasm. She curled her fingers inside of me as I screamed out her name. I saw dots behind my eyelids. She moved slowly as I came down from the climax.

After that, we finished showering. We put on fresh clothes and then went downstairs to watch a movie.

We were cuddling on the couch. "You know, I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you." Franky said looking up at me. She was lying in my arms. I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I'm in love with you, Franky." I said.

"I'm in love with you too, Mini." She said back.

That was all we needed to know for right now. We didn't need to worry about anything else. In that moment it was just us and the whole world was shut out. I don't know if we'll stay together for forever, but for right now all I know is that I need her. I need to be with her. I am in love with Franky Fitzgerald.

**So thoughts on the story? Thanks to all the readers and suggestions for it. If you have any suggestions for new stories messages me. Yeah. That's all. Have a jolly day.**


End file.
